Opthalmic eyeglass lenses are ground from a circular disc shaped blank. After grinding, the lenses must be cut into the proper shape required by the frame. In order to cut the lens shape, there is provided a metal or plastic pattern for use in the lens cutting machine.
As a result of the recent proliferation in frame styles there has been a tremendous increase in the number of patterns provided to the optician in order for him to fill his requirements. Many opticians place a series of nails or hooks above their benches to hold the patterns. Some keep them in boxes marked with the names of the frame manufacturer, or the styles. Such solutions to the problem of selecting and using the patterns have proved to be unsatisfactory.
While it is known to provide cabinets for discs such as phonograph records as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,402,076 such devices are not suitable for storing, dispensing and using small thin patterns.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lens pattern rack and dispenser capable of storing a large number of patterns in a relatively small space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pattern rack which will faciliate the selection and dispensing of individual patterns.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pattern rack for easy return of patterns after use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pattern rack which will enable two or more opticians to work at a common location and use the same rack, quickly and accurately.